Fun With Sodium Thiopental
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: So someone has been pumped with sodium thiopental, aka "Truth Serum"... Oh this can only spell entertainment, right? WARNING: Written at five in the morning! Beware of randomness from lack of sleep


**Written at Five in the morning on a school night! You have been warned xD**

"Is she drunk?"

Her head spun. Everything was spinning, but it was moving slowly. Like someone had hit the pause button on their DVD player then tried to fast forward while it was paused. The person, Miss Pucci's, question, her voice, sounded distant and slowed. Like she was watching some cheesy film and someone was talking in slow-mo.

"Ames?" she rolled her head to the left as Winston held a hand out to her. "Ames, are you drunk?" He sounded mad. He probably thought she was drunk! "No, I'm not drunk!" Wow? Was that her voice? Why did she sound so different and slurred?

Chance, wearing only sweat pants, stepped up behind Winston and studied her. She was leaning against the wall near the elevator, having stumbled out of it. Her expression was dazed, her hair and clothes disheveled. She looked like she'd just rolled out of bed and said "fuck it" to fixing her appearance up. How did she know this? She had seen her reflection in the window. She looked like shit.

"Ames," Chance stepped forward and snapped his fingers in-front of her face, causing her to reel back and blink her eyes and expression to attention. Chance sounded far away as well. Why did everyone sound so slow and distant? "Ames do you know what today is? What year it is?"

Ames snorted. Of course she knew that. "Saturday and 2011." Chance nodded, before his eyes hardened slightly. Wow. Chance had really pretty eyes. Blue. Had they always been that blue? "Is your name Ames?" She smiled and nodded. "My name is Alice "Ames" Montgomery." Alice? Had she just said her real name? Eew. She hated her name.

"Mr. Chance? What's going on? Is something wrong with Miss Ames?" Miss Pucci asked, concern evident in her voice and expression. Winston looked at Ames to Chance, before realization for what Chance was doing, dawned on his face. "Ames? What was the first item I ever caught you stealing?"

Ames laughed a little. Wow did that bring memories. "Expensive bracelets from the mall downtown," Ames giggled. "You fell trying to catch me before I ran into the kid section. You caught me as I ran down the slide."

Winston grumbled in annoyance, seeming to recall the fall as she did. It had been funny. He was the slowest cop on the block and the best to fuck with. She'd been embarrassed when he caught her. Brody had laughed his ass off over it.

"What's going on, dude?" Ames's head snapped back and she blinked a few times as, from behind Winston's larger form, stepped Guerrero, Chinese takeout box in his hand, chopsticks at the ready as he scarfed down Choi Mein, brow raised at Ames before he looked to Chance. "Whats up with JV?"

Chance sighed and snapped his fingers in-front of her face, snapping her attention back to him. "She's been drugged, man." At this Guerrero scoffed. Miss Pucci covered her mouth, startled, as Winston shook his head. "Seriously?" Guerrero snapped his fingers at Ames, who once again snapped her dazed gaze to him, her attention on him as she swayed slightly, her hand against the wall.

"Dude. She's totally drugged," he scoffed, before taking another bite of his takeout. "So who got ya?" Ames, watching his jaw as he chewed with fascination, blinked a few times. "Marcus Hills," she answered simply. Guerrero's brow raised and Winston gaped in disbelief. "What the hell? What were you doing around Marcus Hill?"

Ames's attention was drawn to Winston's loud voice. "I owed him a favor," she blinked as she started to stumble forward, not realizing that she had tried to step forward. A quick, strong, hand steadied her, and she pulled back as quick as she could in her condition.

"Dude?" Ames stared at him. "I don't like you touching me," she slurred forcefully as she tried once again to walk to the couch she could just barely make out. Chance reached out and steadied her, before walking her to the couch, which she ungracefully fell onto, as everyone crowed above her.

Guerrero, a slightly irked expression on his face, bit into his Choi Mein. "So what favor did Marcus want from you?" Ames stared up at him and was once again drawn to his strong jaw as he chewed. "Sex," she answered simply, causing Miss Pucci to gasp loudly. Winston sputtered and Chance stared at her as Guerrero stopped chewing and his brow knitted together as he glared. "Sex? He wanted you to have sex with him?"

Ames nodded sluggishly. "Mmhmm. He said I owed him for saving my ass from this guy that tried to shoot me for stealing from him, and said I could put my hot ass to use by letting him have a go at it." Miss Pucci looked sick as Winston grit his teeth. "And did you?" He growled, as Ames's head rolled to him.

"Nuh-uh. I shot him in the foot!" She didn't know why she yelled that part, but she did. "I used that gun you gave me," she nodded to Guerrero. "And he got mad and had his loser helping hands grab me." Ames clumsily tried to sit up, but fell back once the room started spinning faster than those spinning apples you ride in at the fair. What was that ride called again?

"So what happened? He just decided to dose you with sodium thiopental and throw you out?" Winston asked, as Chance, who had left after her explanation of Marcus's favor, walked up and stuck a large green bowl on her lap. "In case you need to hurl," he stated, causing her to recall the time she'd thrown up on him after a drinking binge she'd had with Guerrero. God that was so nasty.

"Nope! His goons grabbed me and, you know Marcus and his drug experiments," she nodded to Guerrero, who was still giving her an annoyed look as he nodded. "Well he said that, since I had to go and be a bitch and shoot him in the foot, he, get this, decided he wanted to instead use me for a test dummy. So he grabbed his drug filled needle and totally just rammed it into my arm. Totally hurt like hell, by the way."

Ames motioned to her right anicubital space, where a large bruise could be seen from the force Marcus had used to stick her. It really had hurt like hell. "So how did you get away? Did he ask you questions?" Chance asked, as he carefully checked the bruise on her arm, as Miss Pucci sat beside her and pat her leg. Boss was trying to comfort her. How nice.

"Yeah he asked me what my favorite position was, if I was a virgin, what color was the sky, do I like oral sex, do-" Winston cut her off. "OK! OK! We get it, Ames. _The mans a sick freak_," the last bit was mumbled, as Ames giggled like a high moron. "Duh! And I got away when he got distracted by this blonde chick, whose chest was totally fake by the way, came into his bar. I was able to stumble out. I bet he hasn't even notice I left yet." It was a lame escape, but it was true. That's what had happened. The truth isn't always fascinating.

Miss Pucci made a sympathetic sound. "Well we're all glad your safe, miss Ames! But next time please call one of use! Going to visit such a horrible man was careless on your part!-" Ames tilted her head and stared at Miss Pucci's earring. Those were awesome. Maybe she could "borrow" them from her one day. She'd give them back... Eventually.

She must have spaced out longer than she thought, cause as soon as she came to at the sound of someone snapping their fingers, all she found was Guerrero, who was staring down at her, his box of Choi Mein on the coffee table. "Hello," Ames slurred, giving him a lopsided, dazed, smile.

"OK, JV. Wanna tell me why you freaked out back there with me?" His question sounded bored. Like he didn't care if he got the answer or not. But his expression, and maybe this was just the drug playing tricks on her, but his expression said otherwise. He _was_ curious and annoyed. He _wanted_ to know. Awesome.

"I don't like you touching me," she stated once again. She didn't wanna say the rest, but she couldn't stop the words from pouring so freely from her lips. "You make my skin crawl. Not in a bad way, though. I like how it feels. Makes my stomach get that cheesy "butterflies in your stomach" feel," she couldn't help but giggle.

"Which is soo middle school crush, I know! But hey, I wasn't lying when I said the whole tough guy act was hot. Cause you are. You're hot. But I know you. You don't like me like that. I'm the _JV_," she mocked his voice when she said JV. "I'm the punk kid who follows you around. You find me annoying. Duh! I know I'm annoying! But whatever! It's how I am. And I know that, dude I may like how your skin feels on mine, but It isn't gonna happen so I don't want you to touch me because I know it won't happens and that hurts. It like _really_ hurts my chest, Guerrero."

She took a deep breath, her words having rushed from her lips as she stared up at him, unabashed due to the affect of the drug. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her actually, as Guerrero stared down at her with a look of what was a rare look indeed; disbelief and shock. Wow! Didn't get to see that look on his face much. Kinda funny.

"Dude... Wow... That's just weird," Guerrero shook his head and picked up his Choi Mein. He stared at her with a raised brow, taking a bite of the boxes content. Ames nodded. "Hey you asked, I just answered!" Guerrero chewed his Choi Mein and shook his head before walking away, Ames watching him leave; well more like watching his ass as he left.

Hey! Cat was out of the bag. Might as well stop trying to cover it up, right? Maybe being dosed with truth serum wasn't so bad. Sure it made her dizzy and feel like she was gonna hurl... But she got to make Guerrero uncomfortable, and that was just funny and fun.

Laying back against the couch, Ames hummed the tune of "_Skidda-Marinky Dinky Dink, Skidda-Marinky Doo_" with a dazed look and smile on her face.

**So what can I say about this one?... Nothing. Seriously, this... I don't know. I was watching this show on TV where they talked about drugs used on captured people, and sodium thiopental came up and it just kinda spurred an idea of what if Ames was drugged with the shit. The rest kinda happened in a blur. I know a lot of it probably makes no god damn sense and sounds rushed, and that's cause it was rushed and was just random. I wanted the damn idea out of my head, OK!**

**So yeah! It's kind of Ames/Guerrero, but mostly onesided from Ames, while Guerrero is like "WTF, dude?" over the whole thing. I mean I'm cool with the whole Ames/Guerrero fics and what-not, but I really don't see G accepting Ames romantically. It doesn't sit, ya know? But whatever. That's what fanfics are for, right? To write for the fandom you like and have fun. Plus some of those Ames/Guerrero fics aren't that bad. **

**Anyway! I'm rambling. I guess all I can say is, hope you got a laugh or small chuckle out of this. I suck at writing Guerrero, dude! I like writing Ames for some reason... I think it's cause I'm close to her age (well Janet is actually older than me, but her character is like my age or a little older) and I can relate -Shrug- Whatever**

**NOTE: Yes I did use Janet Montgomery's last name for Ames. I thought it fit. As for why I chose Alice as her first, real, name... I have no clue. Just roll with it peeps xP**

**So plz R & R if ya want!**


End file.
